


Weiße Crisp

by traumschwinge



Series: Chocolatier AU [8]
Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern: Still Have Powers, Backstory, Blow Jobs, Clubbing, Dirty Dancing, Enthusiastic Consent, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Genital Piercing, Love Confessions, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Separation Anxiety, Spooning, Tender Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-05-19 10:22:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5963845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/traumschwinge/pseuds/traumschwinge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every relationship has its ups and downs. It's only natural that the up of being together cannot last for years and years and if it does, that's just extraordinarily lucky. For Erik and Logan, the lowest point came after years of not-being-in-an-actual-relationship when neither of them couldn't go on as it were anymore.</p><p>This is the story about how and why Logan got pierced.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Weiße Crisp

**Author's Note:**

> There's one scene in this that starts out a lot like dub con but doesn't play out like this. If that makes you uncomfortable, I just want to assure you: all the sex in this fic is explicitly consensual.
> 
> A second point that might squick you: Logan has some discussion before getting pierced with his piercer. It's very vague, but I still wanted to warn.

The noise of the front door opening and closing woke Logan every time. No matter how quiet Erik tried to be when he sneaked into their flat early in the morning on a Saturday or Sunday, he would always wake Logan up. Logan tried to ignore it and rolled over on his sofa bed, pressing his face into the cushion so he wouldn’t have to smell all the odors clinging to Erik’s skin. They had fought about this before, one night, when Logan just hadn’t been able to take it any longer. He hadn’t been able to explain why it bothered him and in the end, Logan had given in, frustrated. Erik was right, there was no reason why they should be involved enough in each others lives that they could police what the other was doing. If Erik really wanted to go out to drink and dance with strangers and sometimes have a one night stand, then that was nothing of Logan’s business.

It still bothered Logan.

The only change that fight had brought was that Erik wouldn’t head straight to bed when he finally arrived at home. He would go take a shower first and throw his clothes in the washer, door closed after them. It didn’t mean that Logan wouldn’t know what he’d done, and with whom and how many whoms, but it was easier for him to pretend like that.

Logan was still awake when Erik crawled into his own bed. It was hard for him to fall asleep when he knew Erik had been gone and was back, harder than it was while he was still out. Most of the nights, Logan couldn’t help but wonder why Erik wouldn’t take him with him when he went out. Or better yet, why Erik felt the need to go out alone.

If Logan was entirely honest with himself, he knew the answer to that last question.

It wasn’t that Erik didn’t have feelings for him. It was abundantly clear beyond any doubt that Erik did have those feelings. But it was his way of coping with how long Logan had been gone from his life and the constant fear that it was just a short time Logan was back. More than once, Logan had wished he knew how to show Erik just how wrong he was. That he’d never leave him again if he didn’t have to.

Frustrated with himself and the world, Logan closed his eyes and tried to will himself to sleep while outside the window, dawn broke.

~*~

Logan bit his tongue. For the entire next week, he just let Erik do as he pleased. He kept his hurt and anger to himself, being careful not to snap at Erik. There was little to no benefit in fighting. And they would be fighting, they would be angry at each other for a while and the stubbornly go on just to spite each other. So Logan was left with little else to do than pretend everything was alright and that he was willing to overlook Erik sleeping around on weekends as long as he sometimes got some during the week.

The following friday, though, right after dinner, Logan got ready to go out himself. He was sure Erik wouldn’t be staying home, so why should he. With Erik watching, he changed out of the baggy knit sweater he wore to work and traded his washed out, shapeless jeans for a much more formfitting one. Still shirtless, he went through his sparse amount of clothes to find any shirt for that “sexy” wasn’t really stretching it. He pretended he didn’t notice Erik was watching with darkening mood.

”Are you going out?” Erik huffed eventually, when Logan pulled out a plain, but formfitting t-shirt. That and a leather jacket would have to do, Logan had decided.

Logan shrugged. “What’s it to you? You’re not home either way.”

He knew Erik itched to say something, anything. His fingers flexed, closing to fists and opening them again. But in the end, he just made a throw away gesture and murmured, “Do what you want.” He stomped into the kitchen after that.

Logan finished getting dressed. He didn’t say goodbye to Erik like he would any other time. He just grabbed his wallet and keys and left.

Initially, Logan had planned to take the subway to the Nollendorfplatz and go into a random bar around there, maybe to even pick somebody up or at least have a flirt or three. But he hadn’t even made it halfway to the subway station when his doubt about the whole affair got the better of him. He stopped, unsure where to actually go. Sure, he could still go to a gay bar and pretend not to be interested in anyone, always worried that Erik might run into him and come to the false conclusions. Or he could just go to the bar around the corner, get himself a beer he would drink very slowly and then go home to feel pathetic.

He opted for the latter, simply because the prospect of drinking a beer in peace seemed so much more appealing than sitting around in a place where he was always worried of being flirted at. The bar closest to their flat was one of the dim-lit bars that mostly attracted the neighborhood for their after work beer away from the family, offering alone time as its main feature. Just what Logan was looking for at that moment. He ordered himself a beer and sat down on a small table for two people, sipping at the beer once it was brought.

Drinking alone left him time to think. It was a problem and hugely subtracting from the overall pleasantness of the situation. Logan couldn’t help but wonder what Erik was getting up to at the moment, if he’d already left to go out doing heavens knew what all night. He tried to distract himself with going over everything that had happened in the kindergarten all week. The problem was that there wasn't much, though. By the time Logan was finished with his beer, he’d gone over everything twice over and still had had time to worry about Erik and if he would be just more reckless tonight.

There was just no way Logan could see himself ordering a second beer.

Instead, he paid and left, taking the long way home. But instead of going in right away, when he saw that there were no lights on, he decided to take another walk around the block. All in all, he was out for maybe two hours, returning home barely past nine.

The flat was dark, but Logan’s senses, his smell and hearing told him it wasn’t empty. Erik must have turned off the lights and stayed home, for the first time in weeks. It shouldn’t have, but it relieved Logan to know Erik wasn’t out drinking or doing something else against his hurt.

He found Erik curled up on the couch Logan used as a bed, fully dressed and clearly still awake. Logan hadn’t turned on the lights when he’d walked into the room. He just sat down on the edge of his bed and put a hand on Erik. Other people would have asked if everything was alright, but it was obvious to Logan that nothing was alright and he knew exactly what was wrong so he didn’t bother. He just squeezed Erik’s upper arm lightly.

Erik rolled around without looking up to him. His hand found the wrist of the hand Logan was resting most of his weight on. He held him in place. Logan could feel his fingers shake a little. “I only went out for a beer,” Logan murmured. “Just to the bar a few streets over.”

Erik didn’t respond. He only held Logan’s wrist tighter.

Logan allowed it for a while, too worried himself to push Erik away. But eventually, he carefully freed himself so he could take his jeans off. “Move over,” he murmured. Erik shifted away from the middle of the room, as if he had to make it even more obvious that he wasn’t leaving Logan’s bed that night.

With a sigh he mostly managed to conceal, Logan slipped under the blanket. Erik was immediately, almost desperately pressing up to him. His entire body language screamed to Logan. He knew exactly what Erik meant by this. It was painfully obvious. “Don’t leave me. Take me if you want just won’t leave me,” Logan would have translated it.

”I won’t sleep with you tonight,” Logan declared, loud and clear and more determined than he felt. Erik immediately froze up against him, so he put his arm around him. “I just wanna cuddle.” It was a lie. Cuddling made him bored and sleepy like almost nothing else. But everything was better than sleeping with an Erik that only wanted to because he was panicking.

For a while, they were both silent. Logan watched the patterns of shadow and light on their ceiling, there thanks to the light on the streets and changing whenever a car passed. Erik’s breath evened eventually, his heart beating slower too. But the arm he’d thrown across Logan’s chest still fisted Logan’s shirt tight. Logan too had his arm still around Erik, hand resting on his shoulder.

”I can’t sleep like this,” Logan whispered eventually. “Roll over, lemme spoon you.”

Erik looked up at him without even bothering to raise his head off Logan's chest. He needed to blink a couple of times and still didn’t get his eyes fully open. His voice, too, sounded slurred with sleep. “Do I have to?”

Logan nodded. He gently pulled at Erik’s shoulder to have him turn around. Erik only went with some resistance and a displeased groan. Logan managed to free the arm Erik had been lying on and then he rolled over too, lining his body up with Erik’s. He was aware that now his crotch was pressed against Erik’s ass, only two thin layers of fabric between their skin.

Erik only made him more aware of that by wriggling his ass and rubbing up against Logan. Logan bit the inside of his cheeks. He tensed his grip he had around Erik’s torso. “I said no sex,” he grumbled. “Behave or I’ll kick you out.”

Erik made an annoyed, frustrated sound. But he held still after that. Logan soon thought, Erik had resigned himself to his fate and gone to sleep. But just when Logan had closed his eyes, Erik spoke up, “Why did you leave me tonight?”

Logan swallowed. He tensed his grip. “I thought you weren’t home anyway.”

Erik leaned back against Logan’s chest. “Is this what it feels like when I go out alone?” he murmured.

Logan shrugged. “Don’t think so. Or did you ever come back to me crying on your bed?”

This made Erik kick Logan. “You yelled at me several times, though,” he murmured. Logan wasn’t sure how to react, so he stayed silent. He just waited for Erik to go on. “Do you want me to never go out again?” Erik eventually asked.

Logan sighed. “No.”

”No?”

Logan kissed the nape of Erik’s neck. “I know you enjoy it,” he sighed. “Just… Don’t dance too much with other guys?”

Erik snorted. “Or you could just come with me next time.”

”Would you lemme?” Logan smiled a little.

Erik nodded. “I want you to.”

”Ask me again tomorrow night.” Logan yawned. “But I won’t say no then.”

~*~

Logan had to admit, watching Erik get ready to go clubbing was much more interesting when he knew there was more than just a small chance he’d be the only one peeling Erik out of it again that night. Erik had a couple of shirts he liked to wear to go out, all formfitting to the point one could see his nipples through the fabric without any effort, most of them in neon colors and synthetic fabric. But Erik didn’t pick any of the neon colored shirts and instead went straight for a black mesh tank top Logan had never seen before. Had he, he’d probably lain awake all night burning with the kind of possessive jealousy he wouldn’t imagine himself capable of.

The outfit Erik had picked got topped off with tight blue jeans over which he pulled on black boots that went up to the middle of his calves. Logan felt underdressed wearing the same outfit he had to go to the bar the day before. But then again, he reminded himself, he’d be going home with the guy he wanted at the end of the night no matter what he wore.

When Erik was done getting dressed, Logan couldn’t help stepping up to him. He itched to put his hands all over Erik. But instead, he just put them in Erik’s hair, mushing it until it looked nothing like the tidy style Erik usually wore. “Now you look perfect,” he smirked when he was done.

Erik shoved him lightly in the chest. “I already did before you messed up my hair,” he huffed.

To Logan’s slight disappointment, Erik pulled on a jacket over the mesh top before they went out. He knew it was only reasonable to wear something that did qualify as actual clothing for the subway ride and the walk to and from the stations but that didn't stop Logan from bemoaning the loss of the nice view he’d had of Erik’s body.

Logan left it to Erik to pick a club to go to, mostly because he had no experience and thus no preference. But a part of him also wanted to see what kind of club Erik enjoyed so much he’d stay out until he only had a couple of hours left before he had to get up again for work. During the entire travel, Logan stayed close to Erik, sneaking a touch under his clothes ever so often, as if he had to remind himself that the mesh was still there. Erik didn’t seem to be too annoyed by that, he did enjoy it if anything, but still he leaned close to Logan’s ear at one point to whisper: “Had I known this top gets you that bothered, I’d wear it at home a lot more often.”

Logan gave Erik’s ass a squeeze for that. But after that, he took Erik’s hand and held it for the entire way from the subway station to the club. And Logan didn’t let go there, either. If anything, he used it to pull Erik close while they were dealing with the muscular guy in charge of the entrance fees and bag checks. Logan and the guy exchanged a few glares, up to the point when Erik rammed his elbow between Logan’s ribs. After that, Logan deflated a bit, but still sticked very close to Erik, just to make sure everyone knew his territory.

Once inside, they left their jackets at the coatroom and Logan followed Erik into the main room. The music had been audible even from the outside, at least to Logan, so the volume didn’t come as much of a shock as it could have. But it was very clear that there wasn’t much emphasis of being able to talk inside the club. It was crowded inside, no so much that it could be called packed, through. Most of the people were dancing, only a very few scattered around the walls nursing on some drinks.

Logan let himself be dragged onto the dance floor almost immediately. It didn’t seem like Erik cared for much else than to power himself out at the moment. Logan wished they could have gotten a drink first. Or better yet, spend the majority of the evening doing anything but dance. He hadn’t thought about the fact that he’d never danced before being dragged into the middle of a crowd of ectatic people doing exactly that.

Erik waited for about a minute for Logan to start dancing on his own. When he didn’t, Erik took Logan’s hands and planted them firmly on both sides of his hip. He held them there just long enough to make sure Logan had understood what he meant for him to do. Logan gripped him hard for a minute, before he gradually gave in and started to move along to whatever Erik was doing.

For the first couple of minutes, Logan kept his hands exactly where Erik had put them, allowing him to decide the distance of their hips. Erik didn’t seem to mind. He just put his hands all over Logan, moving to the rhythm of the music, pressing closer or moving away depending on the sway of the crowd. Logan let him, mostly enjoying that Erik looked like he was enjoying himself.

A sudden jerk and sway on Erik’s part had Logan’s hand slip from his hip to flat on his ass. Erik grinned at him in the flashing light. He said something Logan couldn’t make out over the music, but when he squeezed Erik’s ass the grin widened and Erik wrapped his arms around Logan’s neck to pull him into a kiss. Logan could taste the sweat already on Erik’s lips.

Logan had started noticing the looks they–or more likely Erik–were getting. It made him wrap his arm around Erik’s waist and hold him against his chest whenever anyone was looking for too long. Erik used that to lean against him, more relaxed and happy than Logan could remember seeing him lately.

Eventually, Erik turned in his grip. He didn’t move away, though, their bodies were still touching as much as possible while still being able to move around. It wasn’t hard to guess why he’d turned, at least not for Logan. He was acutely aware of Erik’s ass rubbing up against his groin. It turned him on and Erik sure must feel it, even though he didn’t react to it right away.

The music changed to a song that reminded Logan mostly of the sound of a thumping heart. Erik turned his head then, leaning back against Logan and getting himself another kiss. He was pressing his hips back hard enough now that it would be easy for Logan to slip a hand down the front of Erik’s pants and if anyone would protest if he did. The way Erik moaned into the kiss made him only itch more for it.

Logan opted for what he considered the second best option eventually, retaliating for Erik’s teasing by running his hands all over Erik’s chest, pressing a finger through the mesh to rub over his nipples or even reaching through to pinch at them. Erik looked like he was hot and bothered, probably moaning too, though it was hard to tell the difference to heavy breathing from the exercise when Logan couldn’t hear him over the music.

When he couldn’t take it anymore, Erik stretched, turning his upper body only ever so slightly so he could yell directly in Logan’s ear. “Toilet. Blowjob. Now!” At least Logan thought that was what Erik’d been saying. It was hard to make out, despite the close proximity. He couldn’t be all that wrong, as Erik detached himself a little and took Logan’s hand to tow him off the dance floor and very determinedly towards the back, where the toilets were.

Erik all but pushed him inside the first empty stall. The music was still audible on the toilets, hopefully loud enough to drown out any noise either of them would make. Wasting no time, Erik used his powers to undo Logan’s jeans and pulled them down to the knees in the same motion that had him sink down. Logan’s dick was already fully hard and jutting out right at Erik. All he had to do was to open his mouth and start sucking.

It didn’t take long until Logan was clinging to Erik’s hair for any kind of leverage. He had been close to coming when Erik had taken him into his mouth and he was now even closer, biting the inside of his cheek not to come what he felt was too soon. Erik’s hands weren’t holding him in place so nothing stopped Logan from thrusting every now and then, never failing to make Erik gasp and swallow around him then. A long, deep suck from Erik, before he had to pull back for a second, ropes of spit still connecting his open mouth to the tip of Logan’s dick. He blindly reached for toilet paper, ripping off a stretch of it, before he got his mouth back around Logan, sucking harder than ever. One of his hands started to jerk the part of the shaft he couldn’t fit into his mouth, focusing on his ministrations to make Logan come. When he did, Erik swallowed the load before he got up, tucking his own dick away again and throwing the used paper into the bowl.

”I want you to fuck me. Bad,” Erik admitted, not even having enough decency left to look sheepish. “I don’t think I can make it home if we don’t leave right now.”

For a second, Logan actually considered just turning Erik around and pulling that jeans back down and just fucking him right here up against the door of the bathroom stall. It took all his restraint to do his own jeans back up again and nod. “Let’s get home asap.”

~*~

The travel home cooled both of them down a little, enough at least to keep their hands from each other in public. It wasn’t just the crisp night air, either, but that too helped. Mostly, it was just them knowing they had to be on the subway with drunks and tourists and other party goers mostly and neither had much inclination of getting into a fight. Logan contented himself with breathing in Erik’s smell and knowing exactly he himself was the reason Erik was still so excited under his careful public transport exterior.

So the moment they were home and had their shoes and jackets off, Erik was pressing up against Logan again. “Do you need me to blow you again to get it up?” Erik breathed hotly against Logan’s ear.

Logan merely laughed. He picked Erik up and just threw him over his shoulder, too impatient to wait for Erik to walk on his own. He unceremoniously dropped Erik on the couch, climbing onto it after him. Again, just like in the bathroom stall, Logan’s jeans undid themselves. It made Logan’s smirk widen even further. “Not fucking you dry,” he still growled. He was sure there were condoms and lube somewhere by the bedside, but it still took him an annoyingly long time to find them. It didn’t help that Erik very obviously didn’t care for either if it meant that he’d have to wait to be fucked any longer.

When he finally got his hands on the almost full bottle of lube and the pack of condoms, Logan was considerably relieved. He kicked his jeans off and lost his shirt and shorts as fast as he could. Erik was just waiting for him to get ready, head resting on Logan’s cushion, legs wide and if not for the jeans still covering his ass ready for taking.

Rolling down Erik’s jeans, Logan was faced with another pleasant surprise. Instead of the slips he usually wore, Erik had opted for a jockstrap, which mostly spared Logan from having to pull off another piece of clothing. Logan gave Erik’s ass a good squeeze with both hands. “You really only went out to get some,” Logan growled. “Should’ve know. Needy bastard.” He uncapped the lube and pumped some out to coat his fingers. With the hand free after dropping the bottle, he spread Erik’s cheeks and started to work him open. It was easier than Logan remembered.

”Never wore it before,” Erik panted, pushing back his hips to get more of Logan’s fingers inside of him. “Just tonight.”

Logan had to swallow at that. He wanted to believe Erik, there wasn’t any way he could even think that Erik was lying. “Still think you’re needy,” he grumbled, moving his fingers somewhat less carefully than he had before.

Erik merely moaned. After the first couple of minutes of stretching, his patience seemed at its limits. He started moving his hips in his own rhythm, fucking himself on Logan’s fingers with no care for whatever plan Logan had. Just to spite him, Logan took even more time, and much more lube than needed, to get Erik all loose and wet. The excess lube, he wiped off on his thigh.

When Logan finally pulled his fingers out for good, Erik was making noises that sounded a lot like desperate whimpering. It had Logan wondering if a few minutes more would have make Erik start begging. He seemed so desperate for sex.

Logan carefully tore the condom wrapping. It had been a while since he’d last used one, not that he could think of all that many occasions lately he’d needed one for either. Still, forgetting how to use one after the more or less traumatic first time in class when twenty-four teenagers had had to roll one down a banana each wasn’t something Logan could imagine. Especially not since he'd remembered it a lot, just because it had meant he knew what it looked like when the boy he liked fumbled with a phallic object.

The present however had its own merits. He just had to line up his erection with Erik’s ass to fuck the man he’d come to love. One long, slow push was what it took to get the head of his dick inside without hurting either of them. Erik might not like it, but Logan was holding onto his hips with both hands, taking the full control for now. Breathing deep and even, Logan kept pushing. He watched closely for changes in Erik’s breathing and body language, on the lookout for any sign that he was at his limits and didn’t want to say it out loud. It took until Logan was almost balls deep in until Erik started to tense and breathe faster, fists clawing at the cushion. Logan pulled back a little and then waited for Erik to get used to the feeling.

While he waited, Logan stroked over Erik’s quivering sides, in the hope that this unusual act of affection would help him to relax more easily. All it did, though, was that Erik twitched away from the touch, which resulted in a hissing intake of breath. Logan leaned down, as well as he could without moving his hips, and wrapped his arms around Erik. “Shhh,” he murmured. “You’re going to hurt us both.”

”Just… just fuck me,” Erik pressed out through gritted teeth. He didn’t try to free himself from Logan’s embrace though.

Logan shook his head minutely. “Whatever,” he grumbled. Not letting go or even pulling back a little, he started rolling his hips, slow and without any hurry. Erik let out an annoyed grunt, that soon turned into a series of moans. He, too, was now moving his hips, mostly in the same rhythm as Logan. The urgency he’d had seemed to be lost, given up almost in favor of going with whatever pace Logan set for him. Soon, he arched his back, pressing it flush against Logan’s chest. It made Logan wish he’d taken off the mesh top, if only so they now wouldn’t have that irritating feeling between them, preventing their skin from really touching. Logan fumbled to at least pull it up a bit, so he could put his hand flat on Erik’s stomach to hold him, no mesh between them there.

Through that hand, he could feel Erik shivering with each moan, each thrust. The moans already sounded almost broken, as if Erik was ready to finish for a while already and just didn’t want for it to end. Logan bit down on on Erik’s shoulder, gently at first, then harder, when Erik gasped, moaned and pushed back harder against Logan, definitely enjoying it. To Logan, it was hotter than he’d even imagined it.

It had him finally straighten up after the bite, too. He put a hand on Erik’s hip for better leverage, but when he tried to move his hand lying on Erik’s stomach, Erik let out an irritated noise. Logan chuckled a little. “Wait,” he panted. He shifted his arm around Erik’s torso, pulling him up until they were both kneeling. It was more difficult to fuck in that position, but Logan was more than willing to accept that if it meant that he could hold Erik and nip and bite at his neck all he wanted.

Logan managed to hold that position until when he was just about to come. Very quickly, it became uncomfortably obvious that he wouldn’t get what he needed to push himself over the edge as they were. Carefully, he let Erik down again, so he could grab him by the hips as he’d wanted to before and set a much quicker pace. This time, Erik didn’t protest. He just held onto the sheets and sometimes corrected the angle Logan was fucking him in. It still was a surprise how long it felt for himself before Logan was able to come.

He was shaking after that, too, like Erik had been all along. Gingerly, he pulled out, feeling drained and tired down to his bones. He had just enough presence of mind to see if Erik needed some help to come, only to find a rather damp spot and no erection when he reached for Erik’s jockstrap. Not sure what had come over him later, Logan bend down to kiss Erik, just briefly, tasting his cold, bright red lips.

”We should get cleaned up,” Logan mumbled when he pulled back. Erik’s body language, devoid of any tension, made it abundantly clear that he didn’t agree on that. Logan was sure, if he would let him, he’d sleep as he was and then complain in the morning about the dried lube and uncomfortable feeling of his underwear. “C’mon,” Logan coaxed. “If you don’t wanna walk I’ll carry you.” To make sure Erik knew he meant it, he put a hand on Erik.

Erik groaned, but he still sat up on his heels, glaring at Logan with tired eyes. “Don’t flatter yourself that much,” he grumbled. Still, when Logan waited for him to get off the bed, he let Logan help him get to his feet and find his footing. To the bathroom however, he walked on his own.

They both cleaned up quickly, too tired to do more than what was necessary. For a second, Logan wondered if he should offer Erik his help, seeing how slow his movements were. But he decided against, rather went to fetch them both fresh underwear while Erik was washing the remaining lube off.

When they were done washing and both wearing only their underwear–Erik had left the mesh shirt in the bathroom, but his skin still showed imprints of it on his back where Logan had pressed down–they went to bed. Neither of them said anything as Erik crawled into bed with him instead of sleeping in his own bed. It had Logan wonder if Erik would allow himself to be held another night. He didn’t dare to ask for fear that could change Erik’s mind, but when Erik turned to his side, back to Logan and knees bent, perfect to be spooned, Logan just put an arm around him, pulling closer when Erik didn’t make him back off.

Logan was sure Erik dozed off quickly after that. He himself though needed a bit of time still to work through what had happened that day. It was a bit surreal, when he thought back on the previous weeks and months. Hoping that Erik really was asleep, he squeezed him for a second, whispering “I love you” as he let go.

It was just a minute change, but Logan was certain Erik melted into his embrace.

~*~

Erik didn’t sleep in his own bed the next night, nor any of the nights of the following week. Not that Logan minded. On the contrary, he enjoyed being able to sleep close to Erik at night, even more so when he woke up to find Erik had cuddled up against him in his sleep. They didn’t talk about this change, not even when Erik asked Logan if he wanted to come to the club with him again and then didn’t go alone on those weekends when Logan announced he wasn’t up for the exhaustion. On Logan’s part, that was mostly due to a vague fear of disturbing a peace he didn’t know the delicacy of.

It took a few weeks for Logan to come to terms with how much Erik seemed to care for his feelings all of a sudden. At first, he had felt a little guilty even, for scaring Erik on purpose, no matter how dysfunctional and asymmetric their relationship had been at the time. He didn’t want to deny the concessions Erik had made. Sometimes, when he couldn’t sleep, his mind full of the day or just too restless in general, he could feel Erik’s powers ghost over his bone, a tender humm that went through his entire body like the purr of a cat. It only ever happened while Erik was asleep. During the waking hours, Erik never touched his bones in a way Logan could feel. It had Logan think.

Those thoughts lead to some ideas. First, Logan started to wear a watch, heavy and with a clunky metal band, which was all supposed to be stainless steel. It had the effect Logan had hoped for, Erik would be playing with the watch while thinking of something else or while he was doing something around the flat. The downside of the watch, though, was that Logan couldn’t wear it at work, as Erik wasn’t the only one who liked to play around with it and children were far less gentle. He tried to take it off but that mostly meant he would leave it in his jacket and forget about it until the next morning.

Thinking through all other options of wearing metal on his skin included all kinds of jewelry, which eventually lead to Logan thinking about piercings. He wasn’t sure if it would even work and almost certain his healing factor wouldn’t allow for something very permanent, but it was still the option he liked the most. No earrings, obviously, those would just suffer about the same fate as the watch and nothing that couldn’t be easily hidden at work. It left him unsure what other options he had, but he was still determined to at least talk to a piercer to see what could be done.

So one day after work, Logan had an appointment with a piercer close to his way home. He didn’t expect anything from it, not really, but the piercer, a girl with several rings in her ears, a stone in her nose and a barbell through her tongue, proved him wrong. With how Logan didn’t want the piercings to be seen easily, there were still a few options left. He dismissed the idea of piercing his belly button quickly, and turned down the idea of piercing one or two nipples as impractical with how that might show through t-shirts. The piercer rolled her eyes at him as if she wanted to tell him the whole point of them was to have them seen sometimes, but instead, she proposed he’d get something else pierced then. It took Logan a moment to understand what she was getting at.

”But isn’t that complicated?” Logan asked.

The piercer laughed. “Usually, men ask if it wouldn’t hurt their best piece,” she said. “But no, with the two options we offer here, as long as you remember to clean it on a regular basis and be careful not to tear at it, there shouldn’t be any complications. It’ll even heal within a few weeks or months should you ever decide you don’t want it anymore.” She took a folder from the top shelf of a rack next to her. “Here, those are the piercings we can offer.” She leafed through a couple of printouts with multiple images per page before she stopped and handed the folder to Logan.

”That one is usually called a Prince Albert, after the husband of the British Queen Victoria who’s said to have had one,” the piercer explained, pointing at one picture. “It’s the most common piercing down there and goes through your urethra.” She pointed at another picture. “And that’s the other option, which pierces only the skin, your frenulum.” After that, she went on to explain the details and pro and cons of both, answering all of Logan’s questions diligently.

Eventually satisfied, Logan nodded. “So, if I decided to get that frenulum one, we’ll make another appointment and it’ll be over in a minute?” He couldn’t look her in the eye for what he said next. “It’s meant as a surprise and I dunno if I can come by for a longer time after this without explaining myself. And I rather wouldn’t lie.”

The piercer laughed. “We could do it now, if we didn’t have a policy to have people wait after their consultation so they can think it through. It won’t take long, I promise. Just make sure you have something to cool at home after, as it might smart for a while.”

Logan nodded. “Thanks.”

They then went to the front desk to find the next possible appointment. The piercer handed Logan a few leaflets to read and call if he changed his mind, before he left.

For the entire time until the piercing appointment, Logan did his best to hide from Erik what he was planning. It wasn’t too hard, with Erik being too tired for much else than dinner and lazy cuddling on most evenings anyway, but a part of Logan still wished he didn’t want to keep the piercing as a surprise.

~*~

When Logan came home after his second appointment with the piercer, he was a little nervous. He wasn’t sure if he was relieved or annoyed that he’d still made it home before Erik. A mix of both, probably. So he went to the freezer to pick up a cooling pack to put on his lap, as it was stinging a little despite his healing factor and sat down with one of the books an older teacher at the kindergarten had recommended him.

Erik came home about half an hour later. He must have sensed the piercing immediately, because Logan could feel Erik’s powers ghost over it. The piercing hummed a little in tune with Erik feeling it out. Logan held his breath until Erik moved away from the door. He pretended to be reading when Erik came into the room and stared at him.

When Erik kept staring without saying a word, Logan gave in. He put down his book and looked over to Erik. “Surprise?” he offered with a lopsided smile. He’d never been less sure of Erik’s possible reaction in his life.

Erik kept staring at Logan’s lap, his mouth hanging open. When he finally found his voice, all he could get out was, “Why?”

Logan frowned. Now, he was really worried. “If you don’t like it, I can take it out any time,” he said, a little defensive.

His steps a little shaky, Erik came over and dropped down next to Logan on the couch. “I like it,” he murmured. “I… Just… Why?”

”I thought you’d like to be able to anchor your power somewhere on my body.” Logan shrugged. “Thought, y’know, it’d be nice.”

Erik didn’t say anything in response. He merely nodded and leaned against Logan, closing his eyes. Knowing the conversation was over for now until Erik had worked out a final conclusion about this for himself, Logan picked up his book again. There was no point in rushing anything, for neither of them.

Logan was almost convinced Erik was about to fall asleep against his shoulder, when Erik whispered, so soft Logan could only barely make it out, “I love you too.” It wasn’t something that needed responding to, so Logan didn’t. He just turned another page.


End file.
